Valentine's broken cup
by NightShroom
Summary: Italy hates being viewed as an idiot, but opens his eyes to see that someone in front of him all along had no such view. GerIta GermanyxN.Italy LudwigxFeliciano. Just a quick one-shot for Valentine's day X3 Enjoy the fluffiness!


Heya~

So this is a little cute one-shot. Nothing big. Just something fluffy and cute for Valentine's day. I could have made it a little fluffier, but It would be a little much, so enjoy!

* * *

"Germany! Germany!"

The brunette shakes his head frantically at the larger paler man. His eyes closed, and his palms at his chin he continues to cry out.

"I'm so sorry! I swear it will never happen again!"

The blonde stands at his full form and sighs, and with a little pat on the Italians head he closes his own eyes as well.

"Italy calm down. It was just my mother's cup…"

"I'm so sorry!"

The blonde runs his fingers through his hair and begins to walk away down the long narrow hallway.

"Yeah. It is okay. Get to your siesta. I have work to do, okay?"

Italy nods some dropping his hands to his sides.

"Okay Germany. I'll go get some rest."

Italy walks down the long looming hallway that seems to just keep getting longer and longer. It was well lit and neutral in color, but there was a lasting eeriness that hung on the brunette's shoulders.

"Ah… I wish Germany would have walked me."

The Italian turns his head to the door that he had desired and smiles opening it. Inside was dark with only a single light in the corner lit. It was the perfect space for a little siesta.

Italy drops his pants to his ankles, and kicks them to the side before sliding into the neatly made bed composed of off white colors. It smelled of the German that likes to yell, but it gave him a strange sense of comfort to be there.

He gave out a small sigh while wearing a smile and begins to doze off.

"Ve~ Germany I'd rather have pasta, haha. Bratwurst is not so good alone. Oh, I know add it to the pasta!~"

Germany looks to the small Italian sleeping in his bed, yet again. He sighs heavily as if it was a routine, and shakes the Italian by his shoulder.

"Italy! You are speaking in your sleep again. It's been a few hours. Get up Italy."

Italy looks up at Germany without opening his eyes and smiles. "Oh Germany I was having a dream about you."

"Come on. Let's go."

The two walks down the hallway. Somehow it seemed to be shorter then when the Italian had to walk it alone.

"So Ludwig, are we going to have pasta for dinner?"

The German makes a side glance as they walk. His broad shoulders shifting as he walked. "Nien. I actually had something else planned."

"Oh I love surprises!"

Germany nods, and they walk into the kitchen. I was set up for two, and somehow Germany had been able to read Italy's dream, because there were two plates of pasta with chunks of bratwurst as substitute meatballs.

"Oh Germany you tease!"

The Italian giggles making the larger nation blush and look away once more.

"You lied! I should have known we were going to have pasta!"

The blonde lets out a sighs and brings Italy to his seat and pushing him in. He walks over to the other side and sits down.

"Well. You always want pasta and I wanted to change it a bit."

Italy nods and begins to dig in. The plates were Germany's nice plates. They were like his mother's cup, and the table was set up even nicer than usual. It had a cover over it that matched the white refrigerator. Italy actually opens his eyes noticing this.

He looks up at Germany with a curious gaze. There was a little box he had in his hands. It was being stretched out toward him. There he was, Italy, being a mess as Germany was giving him a gift. No wonder everyone looks at him like he's an idiot!

Germany forces a bit of a smile and puts the box in Italy's hand.

"It is uh, something called a Valentine. You give it to your ah, friends. So I got you one."

Italy smiles brightly, slurping up the pasta quickly getting some of it on his face before he speaks.

"Oh thank you so much Ludwig!"

A Valentine? Wiat… It was Valentine's day? Italy sits there wondering how he could not have noticed this before. That's why Germany was being so kind, even though he is usually nice. Even when there are screw ups, or when something is ruined. If only the German wouldn't view him as so insolent. . . That would be a wish, come true.

"I'm so sorry, but I did not get you anything Germany."

Italy hangs his head in shame.

"But we are really good friends. You are my best friend. Ve. Thanks for protecting me."

Germany sighs once more.

"Italy, eh, Feliciano. I protect you because I don't want you to get hurt."

Italy smiles lightly looking at the German across from him. He then forms a small frown and goes off on one of his little tangents. All in one breathe.

"You wouldn't have to protect me if I weren't so weak, and stupid and I always get into trouble, and I don't ever want to make you mad Germany, and I'm so sorry, and I wish you didn't think I was so stupid. I want to make you proud, and I want to make you happy. I really want to make you happy, and I should do something for you, and Germany, Germany. Promise you won't get mad, because I don't want you to get mad. Ludwig I like you. I really like you."

The Italian sucks in a long breathe and exhales. "I really l-like you Germany."

Both of their cheeks flush a bright red. Germany closes his eyes and sits back in his chair.

"Italy… I do not think you are an Idiot-"

"You don't? Germany that is great n-"

"UND." The German looks up from his position. "I like you too."

"W-what? R-really?"

Italy's smile grows and he leaps from his chair and hugs Germany. He snuggles into him vigorously and giggles some.

"Germany you won't yell at me for sleeping in your bed tonight with you?"

Germany looks away from the brunette in his lap that was still in boxers, mind you.

"Nien. You can sleep in my bed with me."

"Can you get rid of that scary gun under your pillow?"

"Nien."

"Okay…"

Italy nuzzles into Germany once more and pulls his plate over finishing his meal.

"I like the way you make pasta Doitsu!"

Although Italy liked the way he made it just a hair more.

The two finish the food and sit and talk for a bit. Mostly they spoke of the war at hand, and a little about Japan. Italy couldn't help but get lost in Germany's light blue eyes that seem so grounded, so fixated even when he wasn't looking at anything. The Italian melts into his arms with a small smile.

"Doitsu, can you carry me to bed?"

Without a reply the Italian is lifted into the air and can feel small shifts signaling the movement the other.

Germany looks down at Italy and smiles some. He was so cute when he would fall asleep in his arms at times. Although he wasn't fully asleep he was still considerably adorable. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he likes the attention the other showers on him, although he does it to everyone else as well. He was treated no different, which was more than enough for him considering what France had done to him in the last World War.

Germany opens the door to his room. It was well lit from turning the lights on earlier while waking Italy up. He walks to the bad and sets Italy down. Whom immediately curls up with one of the pillows with a small yawn. With no one looking Germany allows himself a smile.

The taller male walks to the light and shuts it off and changes under the veil of darkness. He was oddly at peace with himself, which was an amazing feeling at the time. Usually his opinions were being pushed and pulled by his media and people at this point in time. At least he knew one thing. His feeling toward the Italian, that just so happens to be waiting for him in his bed.

Germany slides into the bed, and soon Italy discards the pillow and latches onto the German. He snuggles with a smile.

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

Germany blinks some. "Vhat?"

Already? Love? Maybe he didn't know. Maybe this was all too much.

Italy leans upward and gives Germany a light kiss on the lips he holds for a few seconds.

Germany looks down at Italy who was now snuggling happily into the blonde and started to fall asleep.  
"Ich libe dich… Feliciano."

* * *

Okay so not the fluffiest, but I don't like forcing too much. :3

Hope you liked it. It was really just practice in format in wording. I'm new, so please review, and tell me what kind of format and wording do YOU like? It would help me a lot. Thank you.


End file.
